God Made You Special
God Made You Special was the Sixth VeggieTales Live! show. It was produced in 2012 tour year as well. Plot 1 Bob, Larry and your favorite Veggie friends are singing and dancing their way to a city near you in the all new God Made You Special LIVE tour! Kids of all ages will love this show filled with silly song favorites like "Love My Lips," "The Hairbrush Song," "His Cheeseburger," and many, many more! Join the God Made You Special LIVE tour for an unforgettable time of fun and silliness from the VeggieTales crew! Plot 2 Something has gone haywire at the Silly Song Warehouse - and one of the beloved VeggieTales silly songs is missing!! Join Bob, Larry, Junior and the whole gang as they attempt to solve the mystery of the Silly Song Swindler while singing and dancing to a truckload of silly songs! Featuring top Veggie fan favorites including "Oh Where Is My Hairbrush", "God Is Bigger Than the Boogie Man", "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything", and many more, this high energy show will delight children and remind them that God made them special and loves them very much - no matter what! Plot 3 Something has gone haywire at the Silly Song Warehouse – and one of the beloved VeggieTales songs is missing!! Join Bob, Larry, Junior and the whole gang as they attempt to solve the mystery of the Silly Song Bandit while learning valuable Biblical truths along the way through singing and dancing! Featuring top Veggie fan favorites including "The Hairbrush Song," "Cheeseburger," "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything," and inspiring songs like.. "Little Guys Can Do Big Things" and "God is Bigger than the Boogeyman," this high energy show will delight children and remind them that God made them special and loves them very much – no matter what! Songs Version 1 Act 1 #New VeggieTales Theme Song #The Water Buffalo Song #Dance of the Cucumber #The Belly Button Song #Monkey #God Is Bigger Than The Boogie Man #Endangered Love #Shout! Act 2 #The Pirates Who Don’t Do Anything #Pants #Pizza Angel #Walking on Sunshine #The Hairbrush Song #I Am A Promise #VeggieTales Theme Song (reprise) Version 2 Act 1 #New VeggieTales Theme Song #The Water Buffalo Song #The Belly Button Song #Monkey #God Is Bigger Than The Boogie Man #Little Guys Can Do Big Things #Endangered Love #Shout! Act 2 #VeggieTales Live Medley #The Pirates Who Don’t Do Anything #Pants #Pizza Angel #Walking on Sunshine #The Hairbrush Song #I Am A Promise #Thankfulness Song #VeggieTales Theme Song (reprise) Gallery Version 1 Veggietalesbigidea6.jpg Veggietales1.jpg G12c000000000000000c7ca30f9333b3ba2194950432488303ed61f0629.jpg 6963017339 66d7fdcb8e o.jpg 6963017243 0792f69469 o.jpg 6963017229 0e88017d4e o.jpg 6963017199 6e6dea4d77 o.jpg 6963017189 504ee9903b o.jpg 6816896918 d53bc7eee5 o.jpg 538334 199879140121853 1046285767 n.jpg 405151 199878813455219 416026670 n.jpg 022612 veggietales2.jpg 4f4e4a6a5efce.preview-620.jpg 31004_478611968828367_213182581_n.jpg 47381_482185788470985_1984882377_n.jpg 523396_481413848548179_84329181_n.jpg c37759bc.jpg DSC05884.JPG VTL5.jpg VTL6.jpg Version 2 196098_429380400418191_1800657228_n.jpg Version 3 225846_474563012565941_2098569357_n.jpg 58759 474562639232645 849852062 n.jpg 227865_474562599232649_975055751_n.jpg 227936_474562582565984_1359854865_n.jpg 246625_461025323920365_272903297_n.jpg 267324_474562612565981_1228296323_n.jpg 304352_474562699232639_633614934_n.jpg 393306_461393900550174_643962063_n.jpg 527485_474562672565975_1588806575_n.jpg 546253_461693250520239_2006879461_n.jpg Videos Version 1 Version 2 Version 3 Trivia Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song Category:Veggies Category:Silly Songs Category:VeggieTales Live